Hogwarts High School
by DeadBlueRose
Summary: AU! Non-magic. Harry Potter along with his two best friend Draco Malfoy and Seamus Finnigan going through their high school love life. Warning: mxm slash, implied Mpreg, multi-pairings and slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Warning: male slash, implied Mpreg**

**Pairing: Harryx? , BlaisexDraco, DeanxSeamus**

**HARRY's POV**

"Guess what?" Our silver blonde best friend, Draco asked Seamus and me during lunch time at our regular table at cafeteria of our school. "I'm going to the Halloween party next week~~" Draco said.

"Yay, high five baby!" Seamus exclaimed.

When Draco and Seamus busy high-fiving, I was curious about something so I ask him, "How you make your father give you permission, Dray? He never allowed you to attend before for this past two years."

Seamus plopped back down in his seat. "Yeah, Harry's right. Your father even said before if you want a party he just makes your own party at your mansion."

Draco shrugged, "I said I agree to go with only Blaise and not anybody else." He said while checking his polished nails.

"Are you?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Not." Draco giggled.

"You lied to him?" I asked.

"But father will never know that for sure beside Theo just asked me to be his partner to the party and I said yes."

"Theodore Nott?" Seamus asked. "You are one lucky boy Dray. He's HOT."

"I know! "

I just can't believe it. "B…but Dray…" Seamus then asked. "What about your fiancé?"

Draco rolled his eyes at me and Seamus, "He'll be fine, and I will tell him to find a partner but not a word to my father, that's all." He said like it is the obvious thing to do.

"Oh geez, look at the time. I'm meeting Theo in a minute. Don't worry your pretty heads, guys. I'll be fine. See you later." Draco grabbed his books and left me and Seamus at our table finishing our lunch.

"I still don't get it why Draco still wants other guys when he has a hot rich gorgeous Italian hunk like Blaise as his fiancé?" Seamus asked me.

I shrugged, "They were betrothed since they were a child, Blaise has no problem with it but Draco being controlled and ordered around by his father since forever makes him want to rebel, do what he wants, he still want freedom you know to choose his own guy."

Talking about Blaise, he is coming towards our table now. "_Mi scusi_, do you guys see Draco anywhere?" he asked in his deep smooth voice with thick Italian accent, his deep brown eyes looking around the cafeteria for the sign of his fiancé. Blaise is a tall guy with golden tanned skin as he is a member of swimming club.

"He just went out of here not long ago. I think you could find him at the locker room maybe," I answered. He gives me a nod and muttered thanks before going out the way Draco went before. I deliberately did not tell him Draco is meeting Theo right now.

"Poor Blaise! He is soooo understanding, patience and calm despite Draco act like that. But I understand Draco, you know how I like to date different guys before, then I met Dean and I feel like he's my guy!"

"Yea yea I know how Dean is your knight in shining armour riding his white horse to save you from your love despair." I replied mockingly.

Seamus punched my shoulder, pouted, "You're just jealous. Why don't you find a boyfriend? And do you have partner for this Halloween party already?"

"Nope I haven't got one and I don't do 'boyfriends' or whatever you call it. I prefer a little fling here and there, a bunch of good snog. Those kinds of relationships just make people get hurts, I don't want to get hurt or hurt the other too."

"You're just afraid. You know we have to take a risk, Harry. But I don't want to force you someday you find your guy then you want to do 'boyfriends'." He gives me a soft pat on my shoulder and smiled encouragingly. Deep inside of my heart, I wish for the same thing. "Thanks, Seamus."

**NORMAL POV**

Blaise Zabini walked out of the cafeteria to the hallway towards the locker room. He is glad finally spot his long-time fiancé, the silver blonde cutie and the sole Malfoy heir. But his gladness is cut short when he saw who Draco is with, Theodore Nott his own friend. Their lips locked together in what seems a heated kiss.

Both his hands clenched hard as he try to calm his anger and envy inside, he never one who shows emotions on their sleeves. But if it is involve Draco sometimes he loses control. Although his engagement with Draco is arranged and between him and Draco is a bit strained and distanced since Draco never agree to it since he just knew about the engagement two years ago but Blaise is happy enough that he is engaged to Draco, his long time crush since they met for the first time when they were toddler though Blaise lives overseas after that and only two years ago he came back and started school with Draco and where the engagement is made known between them. Blaise just wish Draco will come to love him just as he loves him all this time.

**DRACO's POV**

Theo and I broke apart for air. That was HOT! He is such a good kisser.

"See you after school, Draco." He whispered close to my ears, I feel my cheeks grew hot. He kissed me on the lips once more before he left for his lab session. I really cannot wait for the school ended.

"Draco."

"Blaise?" I gasped as I turned towards my *cough* fiancé *cough*. I wonder how long he stood there, did he witness my lip-locking session with Theo. Oh god, now I did not know what to do in this one of awkward situation.

My fiancé came up to me while I stared at my shoes, to be honest he is way hotter than Theo with his Italian blood and all, his broad toned muscular chest where I want to lean on, his dark brown eyes that seems to pull me in… what I am babbling about, I mean if not for my father arranged us for me to be engaged I will date Blaise anytime but my father's decision irked me , this mean me and Blaise have to obligated with this engagement without our full concern in the first place and I do not think Blaise would love me just because we are engaged!

"Urm… Blaise…you know, Theo asked me to the party…" Damn! Why the hell I stuttered. A Malfoy would not stutter.

"…"

Silence… Oh my god, is he mad? He never shows any emotion, he is one stoic guy and cool person! So I do not know what to expect if he's mad.

"Ok."

What? That's it? I looked up to him but he only has his usual stoic expressionless mask on! Did he really not care that his fiancé going out with someone else, his own good friend on that! So that's mean he did not love me? I feel a bit hurt about that.

"I mean, you can ask anyone to go with you too… I'm ok with it… but please just don't tell my father." I pleaded the last part with my puppy eyes. It always worked to everyone except my father of course.

He nodded.

"Thanks, Blaise. I owe you one." I smiled, feeling relief. But then I froze on the spot when I felt a pair of warm lips on mine.

Blaise is kissing me!

It is so different from Theo… way different. Blaise's lips feels so warm and inviting, I felt shiver run down my spine. Before I know it, I'm kissing him back, he might be surprise by it because he stops for a moment but then he continues on.

I don't know for how long we were kissing there by the locker, it feels like we are in our own world except then the bell rings and we pull away. Lesson will start in five minutes. Stupid school!

I felt so embarrassed, it is the first time we do something intimate like that ever since we know we're engaged, I thought I can see Blaise's cheeks blushed before it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"I better get to class," I said as I collected my book that somehow fall to the floor when Blaise kissed me, trying to avoid his gaze as much as possible.

He nodded. "Can I see you after school?" he asked coolly.

"Oh… I'm sorry Blaise… I promised Theo…" Now I feel guilt creeping on my guts. Is it my fault? No, I blame it on father!

"It's fine." He said fast, I saw a flicker of disappointment before replaced by his stoic mask. "I'll walk you to class." I nodded as I didn't trust my voice right now. I feel so guilty that I can puke if I open my mouth.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: male slash, implied Mpreg**

**Pairing: Harryx? , BlaisexDraco, DeanxSeamus**

**HARRY's POV**

Seamus walked ahead of me after we finished our lunch to our class since he caught up with his steady boyfriend, Dean Thomas, the football club hotshot.

"Hey Harry, could I talk to you for a sec?"

It was Cedric Diggory, the school president! He is one of the hottest senior guys in the school. He is one of the smartest too. I wish to have him in my bed…or me in his bed.

I waved to Seamus who gave a questioning gaze to just go without me after all he has Dean anyway.

"Yes Cedric?" I blinked my huge green emerald eyes innocently that seem captivated most of the guys and he is included.

"You see… would you like to go with me you know to the Halloween party … if you hadn't had a partner already, if you had then I …"

Oh he is babbling for a usually cool school president this is a surprise so I put a finger to his lips to shut him up. "I would like to give you my answer but not now, I'll talk to you later," I winked and turned around and sashayed my way to class, giving him a view of my sexy hips and ass. I am teasing him.

I would like to go with him but I don't want to look so eager so I will tell him later, now I have to get to class. I sat next to Draco in our Maths class weird to find him staring blankly on the book in front of him. Usually he will be chatty whenever I'm around. Seamus and Dean sat behind us, whispering and chuckling together, lovebirds.

"Hey, Dray. What's up? I thought you went to see Theo earlier," I said.

"I did." He replied.

"Then why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?"

"I know…. I'm horrible!" He moaned sadly out of blue startled me a bit.

Now that makes me super curious! Draco is never like this even whatever shit his father does. He always bites back. "What? What happened? Come on Dray, you can tell me anything."

"Blaise kissed me…" He mumbled and I barely heard it.

Ok, I did not expect that but what is the problem, should he be happy then? "Isn't that great?"

"… After he saw Theo kissed me."

Alright…now I get it.

"WHAT?" Seamus blurted out making me and Draco winced. He was listening while Dean looked amused. "Do you like it? I mean it's the first time you know he I mean Blaise and you kissed."

"Seamus!" I reprimand him.

"What?"

"Be sensitive."

"I am!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Draco. "Dray, we'll talk about this later." Draco just nodded as our Maths teacher Mr. Remus Lupin just walked into the class and started the lesson.

Draco, me and Seamus has a free period while Dean off for football practice. We went to a private study booth in the library; you know small sound proof room they provided for privacy. Well we didn't use it for study.

"Ok, Dray. Spill it all." I said as we make ourselves comfy in that limited space.

Draco took a deep breath, "Well you guys know how Theo asked me to the party right, well I'm meeting him at the locker room…"

"Hey that's what Har-" I managed to elbow Seamus on the ribs just in time and shot him a warning look. I just do not want Draco to know that I told Blaise to go look for Draco there. I mean it is just a guess. Majority of people meet up in the locker room so why blame me. Right?

Draco looked at us weirdly before shrugged it off and continue to his story. Seamus and I gaped at him as he finished. "That is soo a drama!" Seamus exclaimed. "So how do you feel now? Do you like it?" I swatted Seamus on the head. "What? I'm just asking."

Draco chuckled a bit. "Yeah I kind of like it, it feels way different than Theo or any boy I ever kissed before, I kind of feel warm and tingling inside." Blush creeping on his pale cheeks.

"Aww… do you hear that Harry? It's love, burning passion of love!" Seamus squealed. Excuse him he's a fan-boy when it comes to romance.

"Seamus?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"…"

"I don't know if I really love him, I mean we're just engaged, we never do something that an engaged couple do." I squeezed Draco's hand comforting him.

"Maybe this is a start. Getting to know him, spend time with him. I think Blaise might like that." I said.

"But, the party… he already knew I'm going with Theo…"

"It's fine, just go along with your plan, after the party you can start go on date with him." Seamus nodded in agreement beside me, keeping his silence.

"Thanks guys, I feel better now." Draco smiled.

Seamus poked me on the shoulder, I sighed. "Yes, Seamus you can talk now."

Seamus hugged Draco. "You know you can always talk to us, Dray. We help each other. We don't want you to feel so down for our shopping trip tomorrow!"

"You bet! We shall find a sexy costume to blow our men off their feet! Oh that reminds me," Draco looked at me. "Do you have a partner already, Harry?"

And before I could answer, Seamus cut off with glee, "Of course he has. Cedric Diggory!"

Draco gasped. "What? No way! "

"Yes way!"

"Seamus, seriously you have to learn to shut your big mouth. I haven't said yes to him yet."

"W-whyyyy?" Both of them whined.

"I will, but later."

"Oh playing hard to get, I see…" Draco teased me and Seamus giggling away.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: HP characters belong to J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Thank you for the review. Pardon for the spelling or grammar mistakes, English is my second language although I study it for years I still do make mistakes.**

**HARRY 'S POV**

After the last bell rang, we managed to get out of the boredom by Professor. Binns 's droning voice on civil war. Seamus and Draco said their goodbye while I went to my locker to stow some of my books away when someone the least I want to be with appeared next to my locker.

"Hi, pretty. You look smashing today."

I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker before facing the nightmare of my life. "McLaggen, appreciate your compliments, but please… go away."

Seeing his face everyday really ruined my mood. Not to say that he is not hot or handsome but he is an absolute git.

Cormac McLaggen, the sore of my eyes ever since he transferred here this year though he is one year above me. He is a good-looking, with a pair of amber eyes, shaggy dirty blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, toned and muscled body but hey he is one cocky, perverted guy I have ever met! And persistent!

Cormac smirked, "I know you didn't mean that, pretty. Deep down you wants me here with you." His hand crawled towards my backside which I slapped away. I give him my best death glare. "In your dreams," I snapped.

"Why yes, you'll always in my dreams sweetheart, and I know you don't want me to give you the details but I tell you, it was very HOT pleasuring dream."

My eyes wide in horror Oh the images! My brain scarred. He saw that chance to wrap his arm around my shoulders and pull me closer.

"So how about you and me go to Halloween party?" He breathed in my ear.

"I would LOVE to go the party but NEVER with you." I wriggled my way out of his arm, and shot him another glare wishing him just to drop dead just by my look.

"You even look prettier when you're mad." He winked and I hold myself from puking my guts out. That's when I saw my will-be-saviour, Cedric just went out of the bathroom and I walked up to him, grabbing his arm in a loving way, sparing a glance at McLaggen who are now red face with anger and envy.

"Harry?" Cedric was flabbergasted.

"About your invitation earlier, I would love to go with you to the party." I said wearing my flirty smile and making sure McLaggen heard it well and clear.

Cedric gaped before coming to his senses. "Really? That's great, I'm so glad you want to go with me. Do you want to have a milkshake, my treat?"

"Sure, I love too." I purred, and gave a sly smirk at McLaggen who now sending murderous glares from across the hallway. "Let's go, Cedric." I said, never letting Cedric's arm go just to make that someone mad. And I heard something hit the locker hard.

###

**NORMAL POV**

"Do you not like your strawberry cheesecake, Draco? I thought you like strawberry…" Draco startled out of his thoughts, and turned towards Theodore as if he just realised he was there, "Umm yes, I like it. Delicious, thanks Theo." Draco poked his strawberry cheesecake with his fork.

There he is sitting with Theodore at Florean's Café enjoying milkshake and cheesecake but his mind is elsewhere though he was excited for this date earlier and that is before the kiss with Blaise and now he feels bitter despite the sweetness of the cake in his mouth.

"Oh hey look, Draco, Harry is with the school president. Are they together or what?" Theodore pointed to the entrance where Harry and Cedric just entered and looking at the menu of the day.

"Hmm… Cedric is going with Harry to the Halloween party," Draco said absentmindedly.

Theodore cocked his eyebrow at Draco, "You're okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm sorry Theo. I guess I must be tired. I have History last period. You know how boring it can be." Draco half-lied, history is indeed boring but he is not that tired. He gave a nervous laugh hope Theodore buy it.

He bought it. "Yea, really needs to find something to make his class more interesting."

As Theodore chatted on about how boring Binns is, Draco recalled back of what he saw back at school just before he met up with Theo. He saw Blaise coming out of his Maths class when Draco saw Justin Flinch-Fletchy approached Blaise shyly. Though Draco could not hear what they were saying, he get the idea that Justin asking Blaise to be his partner to the Halloween party and somehow Draco felt something clenched inside him. He does not know he can feel that sort of thing people call jealousy when someone try gets near to Blaise before maybe because he never care for Blaise before as his hatred towards his father blinded him.

"Draco?" Theodore asked as he realised the blonde did not even pay attention to what he is been talking about.

"S...sorry, Theo. I might be too tired after all. Could you send me home?"

"Oh sure, we can go out again next time." Theodore looked at him with concern but Draco could not think or care about him at the moment.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: male slash, implied Mpreg**

**Pairing: Harryx? , BlaisexDraco, DeanxSeamus , onesided SiriusxJames**

**A/N: Poll to choose who is going to be pair with Harry is up in my profile.**

**###**

**NORMAL POV**

"I'm home!" Harry called out to the empty hallway of his house though he heard some noise from upstairs. His father is still at home. "Dad?"

"Welcome home, Harry!" A cheery voice greeted him and thunder of feet coming down the stairs, his father, James Potter dressed in bathrobe that seem like he put on hastily with a mess of a hair.

Harry sighed and held himself from rolling his eyes. "Uncle Sirius is here right?" he asked before going to the kitchen to fix himself some snacks.

James blinked at his son dumbly, "How did you know?" He asked as he followed his only son to the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"You two are rather loud when you came back late last night. I was doing my Biology revision. "

James sputtered and Harry held back his laugh, his father still blushed like a teenager.

"Next time wait until you both got to the room, I don't want to clean the mess ever again." Harry added teasingly.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Harry. We were celebrating on my new project. I got chosen for the new cologne campaign."

"Well, congrats dad." He said, happy for his dad. Harry spots a leftover pizza from the fridge and pull it out to be heated up. "Should you be ready for work now?" he asked as he put the pizza in the microwave.

James looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and cursed. "Shit, I got a photo shoot!"

Before James start to run out of the kitchen Harry remind him, "Oh and don't forget tomorrow we have dinner with father."

James stopped in his track at the kitchen doorway and cursed under his breath, "Y…yea um I nearly forgot. I should go wake Sirius up now." Although James tries to hide it, Harry knew James is absolutely reluctant to meet Harry's father. Harry watched his dad's retreating back sadly.

Harry looked at the watch, he still have time before his private tutor will come. Harry eat some of his reheated pizza, downed his juice before going to the bath upstairs in his bedroom.

**####**

**HARRY's POV**

I wore one of my mini denim shorts, it hangs low on my hips and if someone looks carefully, I'm not wearing anything beneath it. My hair still a bit wet from bath and I just let it be. I put my favourite hooded sweatshirt over white tank top.

I cleaned up the sitting room a bit, my dad and Sirius has gone to work, well Sirius mostly act as dad's driver ever seen they started sleeping together. Sirius is my godfather but it is not a secret that he has a big crush on my dad since their school time only my dad are totally oblivious even until now, my dad only thought they are fuck buddies. Poor Sirius…

Oh well I do not have time to think about their love life. The door bell just rang, I held myself from skipping happily to answer the door.

"Hi, Harry. How are you doing today?" velvet smooth voice greet my ear make me melt on the spot.

I give him one of my best smiles ever. Tom Riddle Jr. stood all handsome like a Greek god with his shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He is my number one crush ever! He is a postgraduate in the university. My father hired him to tutor me in History and Sciences as he is Major in Archaeology and I'm sucks in History who ever survive without sleeping in Binns class anyway. But Science, hello I'm the son of most noted Science Professor in the prestigious University where Tom attended I need to get an outstanding grade.

"Hi Tom, I'm doing great." I said and lead him to the sitting room where I laid open my History homework and a tray of glasses filled with orange juices. I sensed he is staring at my butt as he walked behind me, I bit back my smile not want him to see I notice it.

I have been crushing on him since we first met for our first tutor session two months ago. So far he did not make any move since he is a gentleman but sometimes I caught him ogling at my butt, naked skin exposed whenever I stretched during the session.

The tutor session went well although my brain nearly melts with all the history facts. When we had break with the juice and some shortcake I saw him staring hard at me when I drink my juice and licked my lips sensually on the excess.

To my disappointment, the session ended with nothing further than stolen glances here and there. "Thanks again, Tom. If you didn't tutor me before, I don't know what will happen to my grades. You are my saviour!" I said. Tom gave a laugh, oh so sexy and beautiful melody to my ears. "Not a problem, Harry. I'll see you same time next week."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter's characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
A/n: Thank you for the reviews. A poll is up in my profile to vote for Harry's pairing. Make sure to drop by to vote. Thank you ^^**

**SEAMUS's POV**

Today is one of my favourite days where I got to shop till we drop with my two best friends. Dean dropped me off at the Mall before he went for football practice since they have upcoming matches. Of course we shared some kisses I just loved how he can make me melt just with his kiss and I'll be a mess with more than kisses.

"You better go, Harry and Draco will be waiting if we continue further," he said. I pouted but Dean is right, I better go before my best friends start bitching off. I give him one last peck before went out of his Ford Fiesta.

Draco and Harry already waiting for me at the café drinking their ordered milkshakes, they do shared sweet tooth.

"Finally, I thought you're gonna stay to finish your business." Draco snapped. I don't mind his words, he is always snarky but he did not mean any, it is just his way of saying. Harry just chuckled and motioned for me to take a seat. "Don't mind him. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Or because it is empty without Blaise?" I teased and Draco flustered.

"W-what are you talking about? Let's get going, I need to find costume that matched my partner."

"Hey I just got here, let me order something!" I protested and Draco huffed. After I order some latte, I went back to join in their conversation.

"I'm going as red riding hood," Harry told us.

Draco and I cocked an eyebrow at him, "And your Cedric is going as big bad wolf?"

"Can't imagine how goody two shoes, smart and a school president can be bad wolf," I pondered.

"You never know the beast within people, Seamus," said Harry and Draco giggled.

"How about you Dray?" I asked, sipping on my latte.

"Theo going to be the devil, I'm going to be an angel."

"You mean a fallen angel. Are you sure you got the right costume?" Harry teased him, making his ears go red.

"Piss off." He punched Harry's shoulder lightly, "How about you Seamus?"

"I don't know, Dean didn't mention what he will be going as and I forgot to ask."

"Because you two busy eating each other face out," sneered Draco but I chose to ignore that comment, he is just frustrated anyway.

"Then how you going to choose your costume?" asked Harry.

"I want to be an elf, cute little elf," I said and earned chuckles from both of them. I blushed, "Hey, it's cute! Like a fairytale. Then a dark handsome warrior elf will save this fragile little elf…"

"We got it, Seamus, it will be another hero saving damsel in distress scenario." Draco cut me off. It is not fault I like that kind of scenario.

Harry looked at his watch. "We better go. You know how we are when shopping didn't you? I don't want to be late for my dinner with my dad and father." Both Draco and I followed him out of the café before going to the costume shop and shop to our heart's content.

**HARRY's POV**

After my shopping trip with Draco and Seamus, I asked Seamus to keep my bought things with him first and I will collect it tomorrow at his house as I am already running late. I ran towards the restaurant my father asked my dad and I to come for our once in a month dinner together. I made sure I texted my dad so he did not forget or try to.

When I got there, my dad also just arrived and he was so glad to see me by the great relief shown on his face. "Great! You're here! I don't want to go in there alone!" He whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, he's not going to eat you."

My dad choked and flustered. I think he mistaken my words for something that I will not going to ask or think about.

We entered the private booth in the restaurant where father booked for us. And he is already there waiting, glaring and glowering at everything as if they have insulted him. Seriously, can he put up with a smile, it is not that hard.

"Hello father." I greeted him, while dad did not say anything as he trailing behind me.

Meet my father, one and only Professor Severus Snape, a highly sought after professor the one I mentioned before. He has onyx eyes, marble skin and shoulder length dark hair. He is quite muscular only that it is hidden by the layer of black clothes he usually adorned.

"Harry." He said to me and his eyes fall on my dad. "James."

"Severus. Nice to meet you again" Dad said before ushered me to sit between him and father so that they sat across each other while I'm in the middle.

Let me tell you something, my dad and father never been in good terms since their school days, they hate each other until they graduated when they meet each other again in a pub, they both were dead drunk and ended up sleeping together resulting with my dad pregnant with me.

Note that in this universe men can get pregnant if they got shots from the hospital to get pregnant. And my dad was given a shot because his father (my grandfather) asked him to. Unfortunately the first man he ever slept with after that is my father now.

Of course, my dad kept this news from my father until my dad in his last trimester when my grandfather finally coaxed his son for an answer who is the father of his grandchild.

Let's just say, my father was completely furious but he was present there when dad went into labour. But both of them are still stubborn, dad protest that he never want to live with his nemesis from school and it was just a mistake and try to keep me away from father. But father have it his own way, trying to get dad understand how I will be if I did not know the truth if he trying to keep kicking him out from my life and finally they settle in agreement. I will meet with my father once every week, but will have dinner with three of us once in a month.

Although I am still young, from my view I can see their real feelings for each other. Although they say they hate each other, for me it is just a way to keep their pride that they actually head over heels on each other. I wish I could do something about it.

"How you have been doing?" Father asked dad, after our food came. I ordered creamy carbonara spaghetti and strawberry juice. Draco and I shared the love of strawberry.

"Fine nothing much." Dad muttered. I silently eat my spaghetti as I know what come next.

"Still doing that job?" Father sneered.

"It's none of your concern of what I'm doing. After all I need to work." Dad answered sternly. I could feel he is getting pissed off, he is one of hot-headed person which I inherited from him, thank god father is one of the cool-headed one. "If you're living with me, you don't need to work."

"Like I said many times, I don't want to live with you and be a househusband."

'At least if dad becomes a househusband, he can learn to cook and have time to clean up the house.' I considered the possibility to myself.

Dad is working as commercial model at one of Draco's father company. Father did not like this one bit but dad always like to go do what father hates anyway. I know that father did not like dad showing off his body or charm to anyone but him but still if he want dad to not work, he should be more honest with his feelings. Dad's last words ended the conversation and father casually turned to me asking about my studies.

Thinking that father ignored his last words, dad stood up and excused himself to the restroom. I heard father sighed deeply.

"Father, if you don't give up your pride, you will lose him soon." I said nonchalantly.

He cocked a questioning eyebrow at me. "Is he still sleeping with the mutt?" He asked with distaste.

"Please don't call Uncle Sirius that, he's my godfather." I reprimand him.

Father scoffed, "More of a dogfather, I swear I didn't agree at all on James's choice over the mutt."

My turn to sigh, father also held grudge on Sirius, since both dad and Sirius is also his nemesis during school days but he hate Sirius more since Sirius has a huge crush on James and jealous of Severus so Sirius like to badmouthing him in front of James making James hate him in the first place and now Sirius taking the advantages of my single obtuse dad.

"Father, listen. I saw Uncle Sirius bought a ring already!"

That's a lie. I do not know if he had bought a ring or not but I caught him giving hints to dad about him and dad getting married, but like I said my dad is totally oblivious.

"W-What?! How dare that mutt?!" Father nearly knocked off his wine of the table before he composed himself in his seat. "Although I asked your dad to live with me many times, he is still stubborn and refused me." He clenched his teeth.

"You are doing it the wrong way father." Father stared at me, as if one of his students saying his theory is false which is never and will never happened. I smirked, "Have you show that you really want him? Have you done something that make him wants you? Let me say, dad is a clueless and oblivious person. He did not take hints. That's why you my father as the more reasonable, intelligent and rational person should figure of a way to get the message across. And my advice, don't be so stubborn and lower that pride a little."

I never saw my father baffled expression, first time got a lecture and from his own son, usually he is the one who is giving the lectures.

"You're right. I can see my gene in you." He patted my head and I pouted. "Yea yea, I'll make sure I score an A at least in Science in next test."

"You have to."

Dad comes back and our dinner resumes in silence only questions directed to me from both of them but I could see gears turning in my father's head. He will have a plan and I doubt it would fail.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter's character belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: This chapter is mainly BlaisexDraco. **

**Warning: boyxboy**

**DRACO's POV**

I just got back from the mall when our butler informed me that my father wants to see me at his study. I could not help but panic inside; Oh god, did he found out already? But Blaise did agree not to tell father…

"You want to see me, father?" I asked when I entered my father's study.

His back is at me as he stood near the window looking gallant as ever with his long blonde hair that I inherited though I like to keep it short. Father turned to me. "Ah Draco. Yes, I want to ask you something."

Ask? Oh god, then my guess is true! But father did not look mad at all though we, Malfoys always put up a mask not to reveal our expressions like an open book. "Yes Father?"

"Would you mind invite young Blaise Zabini to dinner here at the manor tomorrow night?"

"I- what?" I thought I might have misheard.

I can see my father twitch his mouth in irk. "I believe I don't have to repeat myself, son. It was loud and clear. I know you are still disagree with my choice in …,"

"N-no, it's fine father. I will ask Blaise to come. "

Father raised his eyebrow but shrugged off my weird behaviour.

"Your godfather will come too." He informed.

"Uncle Severus? That's nice. I haven't seen him for awhile." After that I excused myself so I can get to go to Blaise's place, though I can just text him but he just live across us at Zabini manor though he lives alone, his parents are still living at their old place in Italy. Technically, the manor belongs to Blaise.

"Welcome, Young Master Malfoy. Young Master Zabini is at the indoor swimming pool, should I call for him?" Said the Zabini's butler who answered the door.

"I'll see to him myself."

I've been to the manor few times when my father asked me to spend some time with Blaise but I always tried to escape from there as soon as possible and Blaise seems to noticed it so he did not mind I left after like five minutes spent in the manor. But at least he had given the tour to the manor.

I made my way to the indoor swimming pool, wonder why he swims in this cold weather though it's indoor the water might be changed to suit a much warmer temperature. Blaise is a member of the swimming club at school so maybe he's practicing. I never saw him swimming in competition since I never attended one before but from what Seamus told me, he won most of the competition he entered.

"Blaise?" I called out searching for my so-called fiancé.

I gaped as I saw the figure swimming through the pool, I did not know Blaise has a great form of a body maybe all the swim thing really did his body great, I stood there in awe and thinking that I could have that body all to myself and jealous that other than me, other people has saw that great body….

What was I thinking?! Wasn't all this time I'm the one distancing myself from him, I'm the one denying myself as the fiancé to the owner of the body?!

"Draco?"

I snapped out of my jumbled thoughts when my name is called.

I did not notice Blaise has got out of the pool. He is only in his swimming trunks with towel draped over his shoulders.

"Hi…" I muttered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as he rubs his body down with the towel.

I could not help but gaze at his toned body when he's not looking.

"Umm Father asked me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night… would you like to come?"

He stopped and blinked a few times at me. Maybe he thought he has misheard me.

What? Is it weird for me to come and invite you myself?

"Sure. I'd love to." He smiled, I think this is the first time I really saw his smile. "Is that all?" he asked.

Okay things going to get awkward, I have never really spend my time talking with him, hanging out with him and I just took my first step, but what should I do next?! I wish I could ask Harry or Seamus right now.

"Mmm…yeah, that's all… I guess…"

There is a comfortable silence between us, and he broke it first. "Would you join me for some snacks? I mean if you have time…."

Of course I would love to! I mean we should spend more time together and this is a start, but I should not sound too eager so *cough*

"Well, alright. I do have time in my hands though."

Blaise smiled, I will never grow tired of that dazzling smile. I even crave to see more of it but only for me!

"Just let me change clothes." Blaise told me. "Could you wait for me in the sitting room? I'll ask my butler to bring snacks for us."

"Sure."

So here I am in Blaise's sitting room, Blaise adorned his green turtleneck sweater which looks so good at him and jeans. We sat by the fireplace because it's warm duh! But first time ever I did not protest how he sat next to me and I scooted closer for more warm. The butler serves us some hot cocoa and chocolate chip cookies, oh Blaise really know my sweet tooth, he did not really like sweets but maybe he eat it just because of me aww that's so sweet. I better tell Harry next time.

We sat in silence for a few minutes when I asked him, "So … you're going to the Halloween party?"

Blaise sipped on his hot cocoa before answering my question, "Maybe."

I do not know what I should say next, should I mention that I saw Justin asked him to the party.

"Flinch-Fletchy asked me to the party though." He said it! But now I do not know how to reply. So I play with the mug in my hands and ask him. "So umm you're going? You said yes to him, no?"

Gee... I sound like a bloody girl!

"I haven't given my answer yet." He replied coolly.

"Oh… if you decide going with him, it's fine by me though… since well I'm going with Theo…just to be fair."

"I prefer going with you rather than anyone else." Can he get any cooler? He really makes me melts just by his words. I glanced at him and he was looking at me, his amber eyes drawn mine and before I knew it, his lips already on mine.

I thought I would drop the mug on my hand but Blaise is fast to pluck it out of my hands and put it on the coffee table safely with his lips still on mine.

I respond properly this time, giving access to him as I wound my arms around his neck and his arms around my slim waist. Our tongues entwined fighting for dominance which I gave in and submit to him.

We broke apart just in time a knock is heard through the door his butler came and told us that my father has requested my presence at home. Our eyes still locked together before I looked away shyly, just realising what I have done.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Draco." He whispered close to my ears. I nodded shyly and giving him a quick peck on the lips before dashing through the exit. I think I can saw Blaise's surprised face for my bold move.

I locked myself in my room though my father saw me ran past him on the stairs, he must bewildered just now.

**TBC**

**A/N: The poll for Harry's pairing is closed now. The result will be revealed in the story but it is still a long way to go.**


End file.
